NO PROMISE
by Piyooo
Summary: Tidak perlu sebuah janji. Hanya ada kau dan aku... Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. HAEHYUK oneshoot!


NO PROMISE

By Piyooo

Genre : yaoi, fluffy sangat pake bangettt

Rate : T/T+/M (?)

Cast : just HAEHYUK

Disclaimer : terserah mereka maunya jadi milik siapa

A/N : Ini ff debut(?) saya. So, bagus nggak nya dibaca aja ea...

Happy reading!

Malam telah larut. Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam 12 malam. Tapi lampu di rumah-atau lebih tepatnya kamar-itu masih terlihat menyala. Walau hanya remang-remang dari lampu tidur,terlihat dua siluet _namja _tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas ranjang. Terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"_Hae-ah._.."

"Hm?",jawaban singkat tapi bisa dipastikan pandangannya tertuju penuh pada _namja_ di depannya.

"_Saranghae..."_

_"Nado hyukkie,nado saranghae..."_

Tak perlu menunggu detik berikutnya untuk menunggu jawaban dari pernyataannya. Eunhyuk tahu laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar mencintainya. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Membuatnya tak pernah ragu mengucap kata cinta lebih dulu.

"_Don't ever leave me..."_

_"Never."_

Pasti,tak terbantahkan. Itu bukan janji, donghae tak pernah berjanji padanya. Buat apa berjanji jika nantinya diingkari. Lakukan saja apa yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. Prinsip Donghae, _talk less do more._

"_Today, i love you. More and more. Always stay by your side...like there's no tomorrow"._

Eunhyuktersenyum mengingatnya. Kata-kata donghae setahun lalu, saat _namja _yang memiliki wajah _childish _ itu memindahkan barang-barangnya ke apartemen milik _namja _itu. Lebih tepatnya sebulan setelah predikat kekasih melekat tak nyata di antara keduanya, disaat dia hanya tinggal sendiri di dunia ini karena Tuhan lebih menyanyangi orang tuanya daripada dirinya.

"_Wae?"_

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri,_hyukkie chagi?"_

Ternyata dia tadi melamun. Hingga tak menyadari kekasihnya memanggilnya berkali-kali. Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan _gummy smile-_nya. Merangkulkan lengannya di leher donghae, memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya.

"_Nothing. _Hanya teringat sesuatu", jawabnya ambigu.

"Apa? Tentang aku?", _smirk _itu, _eunhyuk _suka.

"_Just kiss me, hae..."_

Donghae tertawa pelan-atau menyeringai?-, mendengar permintaan eunhyuk. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi apa yang dipikirkan eunhyuk hingga kekasihnya tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa yang ada di depannya jauh lebih membuatnya penasaran.

"_As your wish,babe..."_

Bibir mereka bertaut pelan. Ciuman donghae begitu lembut, tetapi mampu mengobrak-abrik detak jantungnya. Ini bukan yang pertama, bahkan pernah yang lebih sekedar ciuman saja. Tapi rasanya tetap sama, seperti baru pertama kali. Menggetarkan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding tiap kulit donghae menggesek lembut kulit putih susunya.

"Mmhh...", lenguhan pertama keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas, tapi detik berikutnya kedua bibir berbeda bentuk-tipis dan penuh-itu menyatu kembali. Semakin menuntut. Eunhyuk merasakannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan hasrat. Ia mencengkeram surai _reddish black _donghae, membalas ciuman lelaki itu. Entah bagaimana caranya pakaian yang tadinya masih terpakai sempurna kini sudah tergeletak berserakkan di lantai. Sentuhan jemari donghae ditubuhnya bagaikan aliran listrik yang menyengat namun nikmat disaat bersamaan. Menuntut untuk dipuaskan dan memuaskan. Dan ketika donghae memberikan apa yang diinginkannya, dan ketika ia memberikan apa yang donghae inginkan, hingga membawa keduanya kepuncak...

Masih terengah. Eunhyuk tersenyum, membalas senyum _namja _diatasnya.

"_I'm so addicted to you, Lee Hyukjae. Saranghae..."_

_"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae..."_

Kata cinta itu akan selalu terbalas. Berapa kalipun mereka mengucapkannya sebanyak itu pula mereka mendapat balasannya. Tak ada janji, hanya ada seorang Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. Saling mencintai dan tetap bersama seperti tak pernah ada hari esok. Begitu kan...?

END

Saya newbie disini. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya...


End file.
